


Incy Wincy Spider

by princessvicky01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, Romance, Silly Fears, Spiders, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: The Inquisitor requests Cullen's help in dealing with an intruder.Pure romance and fluff. (Trevelyan kept generic in appearance and class on purpose so you can imagine your own)





	

Panting Cullen reached the top of the stairs to Trevelyan’s chamber. “What’s wrong?” he asks rushing the final few steps dragging in air. He’d hurried over the moment he was told she urgently requested his assistance, dropping his work mid report and leaving his office in a state of utter disarray.

Annabel gives him a fleeting smile. “I need your help,” not wasting a second she dashes over. Grabbing his arm and wrapping herself tightly round it, pointing to her desk just as a small heavyset spider skitters out from under it.

Screeching she jumps into him, forcing him to clumsily catch her and winch at the high-pitched noise. He can feel her fingers digging in and notices that her sharp eyes are locked onto the creature. Smiling he barks in laughter.

“Really?” he asks through the chuckle and spreading grin. “That’s what this is about?”

She replies with a hard glare, then parts from his embrace harshly. “Yes, hah ha,” she mocks. “Very funny; Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste, demon slaying, dragon hunting, lady Trevelyan is afraid of spiders! Let’s all have a good laugh - after you catch it!”

His chuckle continues, shaking his head he moves to search her desk, noting how she flinches away when the spider moves in the wake of his footsteps. “My lady, please tell me,” he asks offering his most professional tone and a sideways glance. “Why this requires my particular set of skills?”

Crossing her arms Trevelyan’s eyes narrowed and her demeanour grew serious. “Because I know precisely how to punish you if you tell anyone.”

Cullen raised an eyebrow at that, noting the way she dropped her voice just for him. The smile he was wearing slowly transformed into a satisfied smirk at the naughty places his mind wondered to.

 “Fair enough,” he replied, promptly dismissing such thoughts for later and picking up a glass tumbler. He never begrudged spending time with her, however he would like to not have a heart attack every time she spotted a spider in the hold. “Just, maybe exclude the word ‘urgent’ from your request next time?”

“Of course, its urgent! An intruder broke into my private chambers, spied on me and then stalked me round the room. If that’s not what you call urgent, then I’m not sure I want you in charge of my security,” she gives a mild huff but can’t hide the traces of a smile from her expression.

“I’m sorry, my lady,” he indulges her and nods his head in mock courtesy. Getting back to the task at hand he searches through the strewn mess of papers on her desk.

“I assume you don’t need this,” he studies the parchment before him. “Report about elfroot, with doodles of hearts, smiley faces and…what is that exactly?” He holds out the battered paper, which has had tea and gravy spilled over it at some point.

Scanning the page her mouth drops as she releases an exasperated sound. “It’s a nug!”

“Of course,” puzzled he tilts the paper to scrutinize it. Hearing her rush forwards, he is forced to whip it out of reach when she tries to snatch it from him. He merely wants a moment to softly admire the fact that she has written their names encased in a love heart being held by a nug, apparently.

“What are you doing anyway?” she asks, clearly growing irked.

 “Catching the spider. I don’t want to hurt the poor thing.”

“Poor thing! You sound just like Cole,” she scoffs and he practically hears the eye roll she gives.

Chuckling once more he crosses over to the bed where the spider is lying in wait. Swiftly he traps it in the glass and slides the paper under. “I have captured and detained the intruder, as you asked, my lady,” he says trying hard to keep the grin from his face. Looking over he can see she is still tentative, her body stiff and movements jerky.

Brushing herself down Trevelyan nods in reply. “Thank you, Commander.”

“Out of interest,” remarks Cullen, carefully lifting the trapped critter. “What did you do with spiders before I came along?” Strolling to the balcony he releases the creature under Trevelyan’s strict, although distant, observation.

“Well…Cole used to help…until I became suspicious he’d been planting them here in the first place. Apparently, they want to be my ‘friends’ and something about tiny legs having feelings…I don’t know, all I know is, I’ve seen that spider before!”

Closing his eyes Cullen pressed his lips tightly shut to supress laughter at her over dramatic display. He couldn’t help but think it was utterly adorable that someone normally so fierce could be afraid of something so simple. He supposed he still had a lot to learn about her and the thought of that warmed him.

“What!” She exclaimed, seemingly only now trusting it was safe to join him. “It’s true! It’s the same one, I swear!”

“You might be right,” a snort of laughter escapes before he can control himself and he receives an icy blast from her. “But surly you can’t blame it for wanting to be in your presence?” he offers the compliant to quell any growing fury.

She shoots him a look which screams ‘nice try’ before sulking, leaning against the balcony and staring off into the distance. It’s clear to him she feels embarrassed, using humour and drama to cover over the simple fact that she was scared. A tug of guilt pulls at him to see her so forlorn.

With a gentle sigh, he holds one arm out to invite her in for a hug, which based on the sped of her response, he figures she desperately needed. Holding her close he felt her start to relax, her head settling in the crock of his neck, hands absentmindedly running over his chest plate.

“You know,” he whispers into her hair. “Most heroes are rewarded with a kiss from the beautiful damsel in distress when they save the day.”

Lifting her eyes up to him, he sees a look of devotion the likes of which only she could give. Reaching up she kisses him tenderly. “Don’t worry,” she says on the lightest of breaths, still cupping his jaw in her soft hands. “You’re getting a far greater reward than just a kiss.”

 

 

**_Epilogue:_ **

Later that evening Cullen is eating at the dinner table with some of the Inquisitor’s companions, sitting quietly and listening to them trade stories when Cole approaches.

“You shouldn’t throw Nigel out the window like that,” says Cole looking softly at Cullen. “He gets cold.”

A stunned silence fills the air as everyone stares at him. Blinking he looks round them quickly. “No…It’s not what it sounds like!”

“Nigel just wants to be her friend,” muses Cole.

Glances are exchanged before everyone begins eating in silence leaving him to stammer in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> More in keeping with my traditional style of writing with the aim of giving warm fuzzy feels XD  
> Comments and kudo's gratefully received - I'm always looking to improve. Thank you for reading!


End file.
